Reflexões
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Teddy ouve uma música que o lembra dos pais no dia do aniversário da morte deles, e pensa em tudo o que Tonks e Lupin enfrentaram pelo filho.


**N/A:** ok, mais uma fic que eu admito a morte da Tonks e Lupin. É tão estranho...

A música no fim é **A Little Piece of Heaven**, do **Avenged Sevenfold.** Sem muito o que falar aqui, leiam!

* * *

Uma das coisas que Teddy Remus Lupin mais gostava no mundo trouxa eram as lanchonetes. Não que elas não existissem no mundo bruxo, mas ele achava engraçado ver os trouxas montando lanches manualmente.

Era o começo da noite, as estrelas e a lua minguante começavam a despontar no céu quando Teddy entrou em sua lanchonete favorita, que ficava entre uma loja de discos de vinil e uma livraria, perto do centro de Londres. Sentou-se ao balcão num daqueles bancos redondos e altos.

O dono do lugar reconheceu o jovem dos cabelos azuis e perguntou se ele ia querer o de sempre: uma cerveja e o maior lanche do cardápio com extra-bacon, extra-queijo, extra-molho, e sem qualquer tipo de salada. Teddy disse que era exatamente o que ele queria. O homem lhe deu a cerveja e começou a fazer o lanche. É claro que Teddy _não devia_ estar bebendo cerveja tendo menos de 21 anos, mas ser metamorfomago tinha suas vantagens. Ficou observando o dono da lanchonete virar o hambúrguer e o bacon na chapa ("Cara, quando ele joga a carne pra cima com a espátula é _tão legal_!") Era um feitiço extremamente simples enfeitiçar os utensílios de cozinha para preparar a comida, ver um trouxa fazendo aquilo sem magia era realmente engraçado. Achava bom que o homem nunca tinha virado pra trás e o visto rindo silenciosamente, ou acharia que Teddy era no mínimo louco.

Bebeu toda a cerveja enquanto esperava o lanche. Quando este ficou pronto, pagou pela comida e bebida, levando o lanche pra comer lá fora, na brisa noturna. Acomodou-se no banco de madeira entre a lanchonete e a loja de discos.

Da loja, uma música tocava em altura razoável para ele entender bem a letra, então ficou prestando atenção nela. Não conhecia a banda, mas achou o som bom.

Deu uma grande mordida em seu lanche antes de começar a chorar.

...

Teddy procurou não pensar nisso durante a semana. Estava chegando à época do ano que mais odiava. Sua avó começava a lhe lançar aqueles olhares de piedade, como se ela não sofresse ainda mais que ele. Mas a piedade da avó já não o incomodava tanto, havia aprendido a conviver com isso. Ela sofria com a morte da filha, do marido e do genro, assim como Teddy sofria com a morte da mãe, do avô e do pai. Mas todo ano, na semana de aniversário de morte de Tonks e Lupin, a coisa ficava pior.

Ele, a avó, o padrinho Harry e todos os Weasley iam até o cemitério rezar pelos parentes mortos. Diziam algumas palavras por todos, em especial por Fred, iam embora e tentavam se animar num jantar n'A Toca. Esse ano, porém, algo diferente aconteceu.

Teddy tinha 18 anos, e achou que dessa vez conseguiria dizer alguma coisa adulta e inteligente para os pais, mas quando chegou a hora sua garganta se fechou com uma queimação e ele disse o _"queria ter conhecido vocês"_ de sempre.

Assim que todos se afastaram para o túmulo de Fred, Harry chamou Teddy de volta. O padrinho passou um braço na cintura da esposa ao olhar os túmulos de Lupin e Tonks.

- Teddy, você é um bruxo adulto, e merece mais do que as poucas informações que damos sobre seus pais. – olhou pra ele – Eu já vi amigos morrendo bem diante de meus olhos, e não gosto de lembrar dessas coisas, muito menos falar sobre elas. Mas isso não é algo que eu tenha escolha com você, porque seus pais não eram pessoas comuns.

O garoto olhava com espanto e expectativa enquanto o padrinho falava. Já sabia como Tonks e Lupin haviam morrido, já saia também o que a versão "revivida" do pai havia dito para Harry, mas nada muito mais que isso. A avó uma vez disse que ele se parecia muito com a mãe, mas não conseguiu continuar sem acabar chorando copiosamente. A toda pessoa que perguntava, via dor nos olhos delas ao falar de tal assunto. Harry continuou:

- Cada vez que você tropeça na perna de trasgo do Grimmauld Place, eu sinto meu coração se despedaçar. Sua mãe fazia _a mesma coisa_. E esse seu temperamento extrovertido e amigável com todos é a mistura perfeita de seu pai e sua mãe. Não estou dizendo que fico triste cada vez que te vejo, muito pelo contrário. Nunca vou me esquecer da maneira que ela me cumprimentava: _"E aí Harry, beleza?"_, sempre abrindo o maior sorriso possível. Eu a admirava muito... Uma mulher tão jovem que conseguiu se formar auror logo depois de terminar a escola. As notas delas nos N.I.E.M.s devem ter sido altíssimas para conseguir se inscrever no curso.

Teddy segurava as lágrimas o máximo que podia mesmo sendo inútil, já que elas caíam teimosamente por seu rosto, mas não deixou de sentir seu peito inflar de orgulho de Tonks ao ouvir o padrinho falar assim dela.

Harry segurou os ombros de Teddy.

- Poder te ver aqui é mais do que preciso pra afirmar com toda a certeza do universo que uma parte deles sobreviveu. Uma grande parte. Vê-lo aqui na minha frente me faz entender porque eles foram pra guerra, porque pensaram em você até o último instante, porque se arriscaram por algo tão incerto quanto a vitória. Amor incondicional é algo que levei a vida toda pra compreender. Nunca se esqueça de ser grato a eles.

Ele parou de falar, tentando juntar as palavras e se fazer entender, por mais que aquilo o destruísse por dentro.

- Harry... – Ginny deu um passo à frente e segurou a mão do marido, dando força a ele.

- Eles amavam você mais do que _tudo_, assim como meus pais me amaram e morreram por mim. Nossos passados estão conectados mais profundamente do que as pessoas imaginam. Às vezes penso em como é irônico que eu seja seu padrinho, por causa dessa ligação. – deu um pequeno sorriso para Teddy – _Graças a Deus_ você foi criado por uma avó maravilhosa, que nunca deixou lhe faltar nada, principalmente amor. Eu não tive a mesma sorte.

Os três se abaixaram para os túmulos de Tonks e Lupin, e ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Uma vez eu estava conversando com Remus sobre meus pais. Ele disse: _"É tão injusto que eu tenha passado tanto tempo com eles e você tão pouco"_. É exatamente assim que me sinto hoje. – limpou as lágrimas do afilhado – Todo mundo teria inveja de você, tendo os pais mais legais do mundo.

Teddy não podia responder, sequer podia pensar no que dizer. Levantou os olhos para os túmulos dos pais. Ele conjurou uma rosa branca em cada um, Harry adicionou um laço roxo na rosa de Tonks, e um laço âmbar na de Lupin.

Estava grato por tudo que o padrinho dissera, e em outro momento perguntaria mais a ele sobre a vida dos pais, por enquanto leu seus nomes seguidos pelo epitáfio (_"Amor dos Opostos, Vida dos Corajosos, Morte dos Honrados"_) e disse novamente:

- Queria ter conhecido vocês.

...

Já tinha superado as emoções daquela tarde quando se sentou no banco da calçada para comer seu lanche. Prestou atenção na música que tocava na loja de discos do começo ao fim. Era um som _realmente_ bom. Mas quando ouviu um certo verso

_ (__and I know it's not your time, but bye-bye)_

sentiu tudo aquilo voltar. A letra nem tinha nada a ver com a morte de Tonks e Lupin, mas o verso... aquele verso

_ (__and I know it's not your time, but bye-bye)_

mexeu com ele. A música falava algo sobre um cara que matou a namorada porque tinha medo que o amor deles acabasse, ou seja, um completo maluco, mas Teddy pensou em como sua mãe era jovem quando morreu. Mal tinha chegado aos 25 anos, não aproveitou nem 2 anos de casamento. Será que ela morreu com arrependimentos? E o pai? Teria sido perdoado por toda a dor que causou quando tentou abandoná-la? Ele achava que sim.

Então outro verso

_ ('cause everybody's gotta die sometime)_

e Teddy chorou ainda mais. Mordia o lanche sentindo o sal em seu paladar, sem saber se era do bacon ou das lágrimas.

Sim, todos tinham que morrer um dia, mas precisava ter sido tão cedo pra eles? Nem tiveram a chance de criar o próprio filho.

_ (__and I know it's not your time, but bye-bye)_

Lembrou-se do que Harry lhe dissera naquela tarde no cemitério, e deixou cada célula de seu corpo se encher de gratidão e alegria. Ele foi amado, e continuava sendo, do que mais precisava? Talvez ele ainda não entendesse o amor incondicional, e talvez sempre se sentiria abandonado por não ter conhecido os pais, mas por que tornar a vida mais miserável? Foi amado, era amado, foi feliz e era feliz. O que viesse depois disso ficava por conta do destino. E, no tempo certo, veria Tonks e Lupin de novo, ou pela primeira vez. Já dizia o ditado: Haverá água se Deus quiser.

Foi até a loja e comprou o disco da banda.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu mudei essa fic umas 20 vezes XD no fim, ficou mais ou menos oq eu imaginava. A inspiração veio pq eu tava ouvindo a música e achei que tinha um pouco a ver com eles, por causa daqueles dois versos mesmo :L

A frase "Haverá água se Deus quiser" é um ditado que aparece nos livros da série **A Torre Negra**, e significa que se algo tem de acontecer, vai acontecer. Leiam essa série, é comparável à Harry Potter no quesito conteúdo literário *-* Stephen King, seu lindo.

Reviews!


End file.
